Bella's Homecoming
by Ryia-Black
Summary: This story starts at the end of the movie. Mia and Dom's baby sister ,Isabella, has quit college and is returning home with a little surprise Please review and let me know what you think
1. Coming Home

Chapter 1  
  
Isabella's POV  
  
The last trunk has been taken out of the room. I am saying goodbye to college. I never belonged here. My brother Dom wanted me to become a lawyer, so I could get him and his friends out of trouble. I just wanted to race like Dom and our father. I haven't talked to my brother and sister since I left for college. They both pushed me into college and I hated them for it. They treated me like a baby because I am the youngest. Now, I am heading home. I am doing what is best for me.  
  
My daughter, Aria, is asleep on the bed. My baby has just turned one year old. I wonder what Auntie Mia and Uncle Dom will think of her. She has my thick black hair and dark complexion. She has her daddy's big blue eyes. Her daddy doesn't even know that she exists. I am taking my beautiful little girl home.  
  
Aria and I look out the window of the plane. Goodbye Massachusetts. Aria smiles and kisses me. I think that she will be happier in Los Angeles. She will have the chance to get to know her family. I want to get back to the garage. Something about having grease under my nails and the sound of engines revving.  
  
The flight attendant has announced our arrival at LAX. "We are home baby. Aria, honey wake up."  
  
"Mommy home." She says in her sweet voice.  
  
"Yes we are home."  
  
We depart the plane and catch a cab. The old neighborhood has not changed. The warm sun feels wonderful on my skin. I have missed this place. We are just one block away from the house when I see an ambulance race past us. Oh my god they are stopping in front of my house. The Jetta is there. Aria is struggling in my arms. I need to get closer. Someone is lying on the ground. I can't see who it is. "Calm down, Aria. Momma needs to see what is going on."  
  
As I walk around the back of the Jetta, I see Mia leaning over a blond man. "Mia was is going on." When she moves, I can't believe what I am seeing. "Jesse, oh God no! Jesse, Jesse." That can't be my Jesse on the ground. Someone is restraining me. I need to get closer to him. What are they doing to him?  
  
"Clear" a paramedic calls out. Jesse's limp body jumps from the ground. "We have a pulse, let's get him transported."  
  
"Mia what happened." She is coming towards me. Her eyes are filled with tears.  
  
"They shot Jesse. Dom and Brian went after them."  
  
"Who shot Jesse?"  
  
"Johnny Tran and his cousin Lance."  
  
"We need to follow Jesse. Where is your car?"  
  
"I left it in the desert."  
  
"What? No matter. Get into the Jetta." I place Aria's car seat into the backseat and strap her in. We speed off to the hospital. "Jesse, please hold on." 


	2. Truths Out

Chapter 2  
  
Isabella's POV  
  
"Jesse please be ok, please be ok." I repeat over and over in my head. My hands are trembling. My heart is racing so fast and I am having trouble breathing. I just pray that Jesse will make it through this. I place my hand on Mia's shoulder to comfort her. I just wish I had someone to comfort me. Aria is sitting in her seat quietly. She can feel the tension. I hope that Dom is safe, wherever he is.  
  
We have arrived at the hospital. I park the Jetta and grab Aria out of the backseat. Mia and I run through the doors to the emergency department. "Excuse me, a family member was brought in here with gun shot wounds to the chest. We need to know his condition."  
  
The young nurse at the counter looks up at me, "What is his name?"  
  
"Jesse Allen."  
  
"Mr. Allen has been taken to surgery. He is listed in critical condition. You will need to go to the waiting room. Please follow the yellow line to the elevator and take it to the fifth floor. Exit the elevator and check in at the nurses' station."  
  
"Thanks." We follow her instructions and head to the fifth floor. The nurse at the station is very polite and walks us to the waiting room. She says she will keep us informed of Jesse's surgery. I set Aria on the floor and let her play with some of her toys. Mia stares at her. "Mia, I didn't have a chance to introduce you to Aria, your niece. Aria, say hi to Auntie Mia." Aria looks up at her and waves.  
  
"Hello Aria. Bella, why didn't you tell us that you had a baby?"  
  
"I was angry and I wasn't sure how Dom would react."  
  
"He would have been upset, but he would have gotten over it."  
  
"I doubt he would have gotten over the fact that his sixteen year old sister was pregnant."  
  
"Where is her father? Better yet, who is her father?"  
  
"I want to tell her father first and then I will tell you."  
  
"So, you were pregnant when you left for college."  
  
"I didn't know that I was pregnant until my second month at the school. Morning sickness was the first clue. It sure didn't help my grades either."  
  
"You should have come home, I would have helped you. Did you at least have someone with you in the delivery room?"  
  
"No, I was alone. It was fine, I had great nurses and a wonderful doctor."  
  
"She is beautiful. So, why did you decide to come home?"  
  
"I hated it there and I wanted Aria to know her family."  
  
"She is beautiful, Bella."  
  
Mia's cell phone is ringing. "Hello. Is he ok? So he's gone. Do you know how Vince is? Call me if anything changes."  
  
"Mia, what is wrong with Vince?"  
  
"He is in the hospital. That is all I know."  
  
I know that she was keeping something from me. Mia had always been a terrible liar. She was also terrible at keeping secrets, so I know that she will eventually slip up.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
It has been three hours of sitting in this waiting room and I am going crazy. I want to know what is taking so long. I have been pacing back in forth with Aria in my arms. It is way past her naptime. The nurse is heading towards us. "Is everything okay? How is Jesse?"  
  
The nurse smiles, "The surgery was successful. Mr. Allen is in recovery. You may see him for a few minutes."  
  
"Thank you." I am nervous about seeing him. Mia and I walk hand in hand into the room. He has wires and tubes coming out from all over. His blue eyes are glazed over from the pain medication. I am fighting the tears that are welling up in my eyes. He is smiling at us. We move closer to him.  
  
Mia is speaking softly, "Jesse we just wanted to come in and check on you and tell you that we love you. We can't stay long." He nods.  
  
"Mia can I have a moment with Jesse." She walks towards the door of the room. "Jesse, I need to tell you something. I am home for good now. I am not going back to college, but that is not what I came here to say. The little girl in my arms, she is ours. Jesse this is your daughter Aria." 


	3. Getting Settled

Chapter 3  
  
Mia's POV  
  
I stop dead in my tracks when Bella tells Jesse that he is the father. I can't believe what she has just said. She was right. Dom wouldn't understand this. A member of the team got our baby sister pregnant. I just want to know how they hid their relationship from us all. I always know what is going on in the house. She will have a lot of explaining to do when we get home.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Jesse's POV  
  
I am in some kind of dream or something. I see her beside me. The girl I loved. She says that she is home for good. I want to reach out and touch her to be sure that she is real. I have missed her always wondering how she was. No phone calls, no letters. She disappeared from my life.  
  
In her arms, she holds a baby. "Jesse this is your daughter Aria." She is my daughter. I want to touch her. I want to hold them both. I want them to remove this tube so I can talk to her. The drugs are kicking in. My eyelids are heavy. No I am not ready for this to end. I am fighting sleep, but I am losing. The room becomes dark and they are gone.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Bella's POV  
  
Mia is waiting by the door as I come out of the room. She has that look on her face like I am in big trouble when Dom finds out. That I of course already knew.  
  
Jesse's doctor said that his condition is still critical and could change at a moments notice. I give him my cell phone number and the house phone number. I want to stay with Jesse, but I need to get Aria home and in bed. I walk back into the room and give him a kiss on his forehead. "I will be back soon."  
  
Mia and I arrive back at the house. It is quiet and empty. There is no sign of Dom. I set Aria on the couch and carry my bags upstairs. My old bedroom has become the storage room, so I decide to take Dom and Letty's room for the night. Mia is at the door with Aria in her arms, "Would you mind if she slept with me tonight?"  
  
"She seems to like you. Usually she won't let anyone hold her. Yeah she can sleep with you. Where is the team?"  
  
Mia walks over and sits on the bed. "Leon and Letty were heading for Mexico. Dom is heading there too. Vince is in the hospital with a shotgun wound. The team was involved in some truck jacking. The job they tried to pull off this morning went wrong."  
  
"What the hell was he thinking? Jacking trucks, I bet Mom and Dad are looking down on him with shame."  
  
"He wanted to have enough money to take care of all of us. I know it was stupid, but once his mind is made up no one can change it."  
  
"You said that your car was in the desert. Do you want me to go get it?"  
  
"My car isn't the only one out there. Dom and Letty's are there and Vince and Leon's cars are stashed outside of Thermal."  
  
"If you watch Aria I will bring them all home."  
  
"I would love to watch her, but how are you going to drive all of the cars."  
  
"I am going to call in a few friends." I head downstairs and call Hector. He is surprised to hear from me, he agrees to help and says he will arrive in five minutes.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
It took a few hours to move the trailers back to the garage and get the cars home. I am exhausted. I just want to crawl into bed and sleep for many hours. My steps are slow. Jesse's blood is still on the sidewalk, his beanie in lying in the grass. As long as I can remember, he has worn this beanie. I can control these tears no longer. I fall to my knees with my head in my hands. "Jesse. Jesse." My cell phone begins to ring. "Hello."  
  
"Miss Torretto my name is Jane Rylan, I am the nurse caring for Jesse Allen. Your friend has suffered a set back. You may want to come to the hospital as soon as possible."  
  
"I am on my way." I jump into Dom's RX-7 and head to the hospital. 


	4. Love Revealed

Chapter 4  
  
Bella's POV  
  
As I step off the elevator, Nurse Rylan comes over to me, "They found more internal bleeding. They had to take him back into surgery to repair the damage. His condition became unstable. He has not regained consciousness since the surgery. You should go and see him. He may not make it through the night." This can't be happening. Nurse Rylan has her hand on my shoulder trying to console me. We walk to Jesse's room. She asks if she could do anything for me. I say no as I move closer to Jesse. His skin is pale and a machine is breathing for him.  
  
I pull the chair closer to his bed. "Jesse, I am here with you. I will not leave until you wake up. You were always there for me. Like when you took me to prom. No guys would take me because they were afraid of my brother. You even rented a tux. We had our first kiss that night. Neither of us expected it to happen, but we fell in love. Late at night I would sneak into your room and we would make love to each other. Then, Dom forced me to go to that college in Massachusetts. I hated him for separating us. Somehow I think he found out about us or he sensed something was going on. Two months later I found out that I was pregnant. I should of come home to be with you, to raise our daughter together. I was scared. Scared that you had moved on. I never stopped loving you. Jesse, please wake up, please. I can't do this alone. I need you." I put my head down on the bed and sob uncontrollably. I feel someone's hand on my shoulder.  
  
"It's going be ok. He's a tough kid, he will pull through."  
  
I turn around to see Leon standing there. "What are you doing here? The cops are looking for you."  
  
"Dom told me that Jesse was shot and I headed back. I couldn't leave him alone in this hospital. He is my brother."  
  
Jesse started moving around in the bed and the monitors are going off. The nurse came running in. His eyes are open and he is struggling. "Mr. Allen you need to calm down."  
  
Leon got close to Jesse's face and looked into his eyes, "Brother, you need to calm down. Everything will be ok." The tension in his body relaxed. He is motioning for something to write with. The nurse left to get a pad and pen. Jesse is trying to grab the breathing tube. Leon is holding down one of his arms while I hold the other. "Jess, you have to stop. You can't take the tube out." The nurse is running in with the paper. Leon lets go of Jesse's arm so he can write.  
  
It is hard to read what he is writing. He wants the breathing tube out. He writes that it is choking him. The nurse is calling the doctor to see if the tube can be removed now that Jesse is breathing on his own. After a few minutes, two nurses come in and ask Leon and I to leave the room.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Jesse's POV  
  
I can hear Bella beside me. She is crying and I just want to hold and comfort her. I hear another voice in the room. Leon is here with her. This damn tube is choking me and I can't speak. My eyes are open but I can't see them. Somebody help me. Leon is looking at me trying to calm me down. Where is Bella? Give me something to write with damn it. Get this tube out. The nurses are coming in. Help me.  
  
Bella and Leon are out of the room now. One of the nurses is holding me down. The other nurse is working on the tube. It hurts my throat as she pulls the tube out. My voice is scratchy. It feels good breathe on my own. The nurse tells me to take a few breaths as she listens to my lungs. She smile and tells me that everything sounds good and that she will send my friends back in.  
  
Bella and Leon walk together into the room. Her eyes are red and puffy from crying. She is fighting back tears. Her chin is trembling. "I am going to be fine. Come here and give me a hug." The tears fall from her eyes as I wrap my arms around her. I have so many things to say and so many questions. Leon is smiling at us. He knew about our relationship from the beginning. I knew that I could trust him with our secret.  
  
"Jesse, you scared me to death. I thought I had lost you forever." We are looking into each other's eyes. I could stare forever into those deep brown eyes, but she is exhausted. She needs to go home and rest.  
  
"Bella, I want Leon to take you home so you can get some sleep. You can come back in the morning with our daughter. Don't even think about arguing with me about it."  
  
"I'll take care of her, brother. You get some rest. Is there anything you want me to bring to you tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah, Leon can you bring my laptop?"  
  
"No problem. You take care tonight. I will bring them back tomorrow"  
  
I give Bella a sweet kiss and say good night. As she heads for the door I call out to her, "Oh and Bella, I love you too." 


	5. Back to Normal?

Chapter 5  
  
Jesse's POV  
  
She walks into the room and smiles, our daughter in her arms. The scent of her perfume fills the room. Leon walks in behind her. I motion for her to take a seat on the bed. She sits lightly on the bed and sets Aria on her lap. I can't believe that she is here with me. I can't believe that I am a father. Am I ready for this responsibility? I don't want to screw this up. "Good morning. I hope you got some sleep."  
  
"A little. Aria gets up pretty early." The baby is squirming in Bella's lap. "Baby, sit still. Daddy is not feeling good, so you need to behave." Aria calms down and turns her face towards me.  
  
"Dada have ouwee?" I nod my head. Her little hand is touching mine. Those big blue eyes are staring back at me. "Me kiss better?" She pulls my hand to her mouth and kisses it gently. "Better," she smiles.  
  
"Yes, it is better." I can't hold the tears back any longer. Sitting up in my bed, I take her from Bella's lap and put her into mine and wrap my arms around her. Pain shoots through my chest, but it will not ruin this moment. Bella is crying too. Hell even Leon has a few tears in his eyes.  
  
Leon is the first to break the silence in the room, "Hey I brought a camera. Bella move closer to Jesse and I will take a picture of you guys, your first family portrait."  
  
Bella moves beside me in the bed and I place my arm around her. She leans her head close to mine and Aria rests her head on my chest. This is my family and I need to get better so that I can take care of them.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Mia's POV  
  
Brian called me this morning to let me know what hospital Vince was in. He said that Vince would keep his arm, but would need months of rehab before he could use it again. He needs me to be there. I told Bella and Leon that I would come to the hospital later to visit Jesse besides they need time to get their situation sorted out.  
  
I arrive at the hospital around ten. Vince is watching some racing show. "You don't look so bad considering the ride you took."  
  
"Very funny, Mia. I am being released tomorrow. The gunshot didn't do much damage. Are you going to pick me up?"  
  
"Sure V. I have so much to tell you. First Dom and Letty got away. Leon was with them, but he came back."  
  
"Why would he come back after he got away?"  
  
"Jesse was shot by Tran and his cousin Lance, but he going to be ok. Oh and Bella is back."  
  
"Does Dom know that she is back?"  
  
"No and she has a daughter. She is Jesse's kid."  
  
"What? Jesse and Bella had sex. When? How? Dom watched her like a hawk. The only time he wasn't watching her was when she slept."  
  
"Apparently they would spend time together when everyone went to bed. It's too late to do anything about it now. She quit college and moved back into the house."  
  
"Damn. Well how are you doing? You look tired."  
  
"I am fine."  
  
"Where's the buster? Is it true that he's a cop?"  
  
"Yeah he is a cop. He was undercover the whole time trying to bust Dom for the truck heists. I can't believe I fell for that shit."  
  
"I told Dom that he was a cop, but he wouldn't believe me. Boy asked too many questions."  
  
"Guess you were the only one who could see through his disguise."  
  
"He loves you though. No matter how much he lied, you could see in his eyes that he loved you. Maybe when this is all over you will hook up with him"  
  
"No V. He lied to me; I could never trust him again. I don't want to see him again."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Bella's POV  
  
Aria is down for her nap. Jesse was so good with her today. They took to each other quickly. I call Leon and Mia into the living room to discuss everything. So much needs to be taken care of. "We need to make sure that both the garage and the store are covered." I don't want to seem like I am trying to take over where Dom left off. "Do you guys have any ideas?"  
  
Mia looks up from her magazine, "The store is covered. We hired a new girl to cover my shift while I am in college. I can work at the garage when I am not in school."  
  
My chance has finally come, "I can work at the shop fulltime. Aria can come to work with me until I find a daycare."  
  
"Nice. I get to work in a garage with two of the most beautiful women in L.A." Leon chuckled. "I don't know how I am going to get any work done."  
  
I throw a pillow at him. "So it is settled, we all work at the garage." My plan had worked. Now I will get the chance to be in the place I love. 


	6. Brian's Back

Sorry it took so long to update. I would like to thank everyone for their reviews. Hope you enjoy the next chapter.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Bella's POV  
  
We pull up to the garage to find a tall blond guy waiting next to a tow truck inside the gate. Mia darts out of the car and begins yelling at the guy, "What the hell are you doing here? Haven't you done enough? Stay away from my family." The man just stands there and takes her abuse without flinching. The expression on his face is one of sadness and regret. His eyes are focused on her. I feel sorry for this guy. Mia can get pretty harsh when she is angry. Just as I get out of the car, I notice Vince come around the other side on the tow truck. Mia turns her attention towards him, "How did you get here? I was supposed to pick you up at eleven."  
  
"Hey Mia relax. The doctor let me leave early." He notices Leon, Aria and myself approaching. "Bella you know that you are in a lot of trouble."  
  
I roll my eyes at him, "What you going to do, spank me?"  
  
Trying to keep a straight face he put his face about three inches from mine, "You are grounded." We both busted out laughing. "I have missed you girl. So is this your baby girl?"  
  
"Yes. This is Aria."  
  
"Can I hold her?" I nod and place Aria in Vince's good arm. He is talking in some unintelligible baby language causing everyone to laugh.  
  
I turn my attention towards the blond guy, "Hi my name is Bella Toretto and you are?"  
  
He extends his hand, "I am Brian O'Connor."  
  
I shake his hand. "Oh you are the cop who tried to bust my brother and his team. That explains why Mia was screaming at you. I am Mia's younger sister, Bella."  
  
"Nice to meet you Bella. I have a lot to tell everyone, but it would be better if we went inside."  
  
We make our way past the truck. I stop when I recognize the car on the back. "That's Daddy's Charger. What happened to it?" I am practically screaming. Leon has his hand on my shoulder telling me that we will fix it and not to worry. He grabs my hand and leads me into the shop. Mia keeps giving Brian an evil look. She must really have it bad for this guy. No one has ever got under her skin like that. I stroll over to her and whisper in her ear, "Mia cut the shit. You like this guy. Now give him a break so that he can tell us what he knows."  
  
"Fine," she is rolling her eyes at me.  
  
I laugh at her and say real loud, "Stop it. You know you still want him." Her face turns three shades of red. Leon is laughing so hard he can barely stand. "Hey Brian you ready to fill us in?"  
  
Brian is standing by the door with a stunned look on his face. Guess he is not used to the way Mia and I handle each other. We walk into the back of the shop and wait for him to begin. "I lied to the team and I will be sorry for the rest of my life. I had no idea what I was getting into when I took the assignment. My job was to get close and figure out if you guys were behind the truck heists, but I got too close to Mia. I respected Dom and when it came down to busting I just couldn't do it. I let him leave. The police have nothing on the team for the heists. I told the people in charge that I had no evidence to connect the team. Both wrecked Civics were removed from the highway before the cops could get to them. If everyone keeps a low profile things should blow over." Tears are welling up in Mia's eyes. Brian moves over to Mia and cups her face in his hands. Looking into her eyes he whispers to her, "I am sorry that I lied to you. Mia please forgive me, please. I love you so much and I can't imagine my life without you in it. Anything you want, I will do it. Tell me how to make this better." She wraps her arms around him and cries into his chest. Brian is stroking her hair and comforting her. Leon, Vince and myself head towards the office to give them some alone time. 


	7. Road Trip

Chapter 7  
  
We arrive back at the house around 6pm. It was a long day at the shop trying to strip both the Charger and the Jetta to determine the damage. This house is a mess. I set Aria in her playpen and head to the kitchen to gather cleaning supplies. I don't even bother asking for help from the Vince and Leon who are on their way to their rooms to clean up. Mia and Brian headed to the ocean to talk things out and said that she would be home late. Cleaning this place will take forever and I don't know where to begin. I wonder when the last time Mia dusted. Oh well might as well get started.  
  
After forty-five minutes of intense cleaning the living room is finally clean. It's time to feed my baby. She waits patiently in her playpen for me to pick her up and place her on my hip. Her smile is so sweet. I place her in the high chair in the dining room and place her plate in front of her. I hear a grumbling from the doorway.  
  
Vince is frowning, "What about us? Don't we get to eat?" Leon is standing next to him rubbing his stomach.  
  
"What would you like to eat guys? I am sure I could whip up some strained peas or maybe you prefer pureed broccoli." By the looks on their face I can see that did not appeal to their discriminating tastes. "How about some of my famous pizza?" They say yes in unison. "Great. So which one of you are going to sit with the baby to make sure she doesn't choke?"  
  
Leon takes a seat next to Aria, "My turn to watch my niece."  
  
"Thanks." I smile at them.  
  
Vince follows me into the kitchen, "How can I help you?" I walk over to him and feel his forehead for a fever. He laughs loudly.  
  
"You must be sick. You never help out in the kitchen."  
  
"Well I do now." I made an extra large pizza because Leon and Vince both look very hungry. After dinner I gave Aria a bath and put her to bed giving me lots of time to work on the house. I give each of the guys a basket and tell them to get all of their dirty clothes so that I can do laundry. The busier I am the better.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Two weeks have passed since Jesse was shot. The team has all fallen into a routine. Everyone gets up at 7:00am and heads to work at the garage. They stop to drop Aria off at the daycare center. They work until 5 and then head home. Most of the time it is just Vince and Leon at the house because Mia practically lives with Brian at his apartment and Bella spends most of her free time at the hospital.  
  
Leon's POV  
  
The sound of broken glass wakes me from my sleep. I head up the stairs to the living room. Bella is kneeling on the floor picking up the pieces of a drinking glass. Tears are coming from her eyes, "It just slipped from my hand." She is sobbing deeply.  
  
"Calm down it's just a glass. Vince has broken at least twenty of those." Unfortunately she doesn't find the humor in my joke. "Give me the pieces of glass and go have a seat on the couch while I make a phone call." I head to the kitchen and throw the glass in the trash. I pick up the phone and dial Mia's cell phone number. "Mia, wake up I need you to come home and take care of the baby. You can bring Brian with you ok. I need you home ASAP. See you in ten."  
  
Seven minutes later Mia runs in the door with Brian on her heels, "What's so important?"  
  
"I need to take your sister somewhere and I need you to care for the baby. Ok." Mia nods and sits next to Bella trying to calm her while I get Bella's shoes and mine. We grab our jackets and head for my car.  
  
"Leon where are we going?"  
  
"Mexico." 


	8. All Hell Breaks Loose

Chapter 8  
  
Leon's POV  
  
She is asleep with her head pressed against the window. I guess the exhaustion was finally too much for her to fight. I pick up my phone and dial the hospital. The nurse is patching me into Jesse. "Hey Jess, how are you feeling?"  
  
"Better." He still sounds weak.  
  
"I wanted to let you know that I am taking Bella to see Dom."  
  
"Why?" He asks nervously.  
  
"She is losing it man. She doesn't sleep or eat."  
  
"Dom is going to kill me when he finds out about the baby."  
  
"He'll get over it."  
  
"Easy for you to say you didn't get her pregnant."  
  
"True. Don't worry. I will call you in a few hours once they have had time to talk. Get some rest ok."  
  
"Yeah I will. Take care of her."  
  
"You've got my word. Talk to you later dawg."  
  
The hotel is coming up on the left. I pull into the lot and shut the car off. "Bella, we're here. Time to wake up." She turns her head and stares at me with half open eyes. She nods and gets out of the car. We walk together towards the hotel room. I pound my fist on the door. No one answers. I keep pounding until I see the lights come on.  
  
Dom growls as he opens the door, "This better be important!!!"  
  
"Yeah, it's important." I smugly reply back.  
  
"Leon, how's it going?"  
  
"Not so good, I brought someone to see you." I step to the side revealing Bella behind me.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Dom's POV  
  
I cannot describe the shock of seeing my baby sister standing in front of me. She has changed. Her eyes no longer shine and even her smile seems forced. I reach out for her and pull her into my arms. We hold each other for a few minutes. It has been so long since we last seen each other. "Come in here so we can talk," I pull her into the room. Leon steps into the room and closes the door.  
  
"Where's Letty?" Leon asks noting my empty bed.  
  
"She's next door. We got into it so she decided to sleep alone."  
  
"Hey, I'm going to go see her and give you two some time alone."  
  
"Great. Tell Letty that we'll head over in a few."  
  
"See you in a few," with that Leon left the room.  
  
I turn my attention to Bella. She is fidgeting. "So how is school?"  
  
"I quit. It just didn't work out."  
  
"YOU WHAT?" I am trying to control my anger. She can't throw away her future like that.  
  
"College was not what I wanted and so I decided to come back home."  
  
"Isabella Olivia Toretto, you just quit. This is unacceptable. You're going back if I have to drag you back there myself."  
  
She leaps to her feet and is in my face, "King Dominic, I am not going back. You can't tell me what to do anymore. I am an adult and I can make my own decisions."  
  
"Isabella, you don't know what's best for you."  
  
"Neither do you. I am staying in Los Angeles. Case closed."  
  
"Oh really. Is that so?"  
  
"Yeah and I have some more news for you. Dom, you are an uncle."  
  
My anger cannot be contained any longer. I pick up the chair next to the door and smash it into the sending wood flying. "Who got you pregnant?" I grab her by the shoulders and pull her off of the ground. "Tell me so I can rip him apart." I was not prepared for her answer.  
  
"Please Dom stop. It's Jesse. He's the father of my daughter."  
  
I release my grip on her and let her crumble to the ground. She is crying. It feels as though the room is spinning. I sit down on the bed trying to gain control. Leon and Letty run into the room. Leon is holding Bella trying to calm her. Letty is screaming at me. "Letty, shut up. Get your stuff, we're going home." 


	9. Not so Happy Home

Chapter 9  
  
Bella's POV  
  
Leon pulls into the driveway and I jump out of the car before he can shut off the motor. Dom is fast on my heels, but I am too fast for him. I dart up the stairs and slam the bathroom door in his face. He is outside the door threatening to break it down if I don't open it right this second. I ignore him and turn the shower on. My clothes are left in a pile on the floor as I step into the hot steaming water. His voice is drowned out. The heat awakens my senses. I am thinking much clearer now. My hand reaches for the knob and turns off the water. Wrapping a towel around my body, I step out of the shower and head for the door. The hallway is empty. I make for my old bedroom to get dressed.  
  
Vince is sitting in the dining room when I come downstairs. He looks up at me as I enter the room. "Good morning," he says with a smile.  
  
"Good morning, V. Would you like some breakfast?"  
  
"Yeah. You know me I love to eat. Things didn't go so well in Mexico, huh?"  
  
"No not so well. Dom exploded like he always does. He is such an asshole. Oh well enough about him." I move into the kitchen and open the fridge. "How about omelettes?"  
  
Vince follows me into the kitchen and leans up against the door, "With peppers, onions, and cheese. Oh and those hash browns that I love." He has the cheesiest grin on his face. It takes everything I have not to break into laughter.  
  
"Anything for you Vince." I walk over and put my arms around his neck and kiss him gently on his cheek. "I can always count on you V to cheer me up."  
  
I try to teach him how to cook and he is doing a terrible job, so I send him into the dining room to set the table so she can fix the mess. Mia and Brian are coming into the living room. Aria is in Brian's arms. She is calling for me. I take her from Brian and place sweet kisses all over her face. I place Aria into her highchair between Vince and Leon. "How is my favorite niece?" Leon says as he tickles her belly. She giggles loudly. Leon has been a big help with her since I came back. I don't know what I would do without him. I return to the kitchen to start cooking.  
  
Everyone is sitting around the table eating and talking about their plans for the day, but the mood of the room changes when Dom and Letty enter the room. I get up from the table and head for the kitchen gathering some of the dishes to be cleaned. Mia offers to help but I wave her off. I catch Dom's disapproving glare as I leave the room.  
  
The phone begins to ring as I place the dishes into the strainer. "Hello."  
  
"Hello Beautiful."  
  
"Jesse, hey baby, how are you feeling?"  
  
"Great now that I have heard your voice. How did last night go?"  
  
"Terrible, he is being a complete dick." I say loud enough for everyone to hear.  
  
"That good huh? Is he going to kill me?"  
  
"He would have to go through me first."  
  
"Well I have some news for you. They are releasing me today."  
  
"Today? When?" I hope that he doesn't hear the hesitation in my voice.  
  
"As soon as you can get here. I will need some clothes. The ones I wore in here were cut to shreds."  
  
"I am on my way."  
  
"Yessss. I can't wait to be home with you. I love you."  
  
"Love you too baby. Bye." I hang up the phone and try to calm my heart, which is beating so rapidly I feel like I am going to pass out. As if the tension in the house wasn't bad enough, Jesse and Dom will be face to face in a couple of hours from now. Damn it. What in the hell am I going to do now? "Leon can you come here please?"  
  
He runs into the kitchen, "Whatever it is I didn't do it."  
  
I shake my head and roll my eyes, "Are you guilty or what? No that was Jesse on the phone and they are releasing him."  
  
"Now? Today?"  
  
"Yeah great timing don't you think? I did anticipate this happening. I rented an apartment a few blocks away for Jesse and me. We'll go there straight from the hospital."  
  
Leon is shaking his head, "No. If you and Jesse go, I go. Don't even think about arguing with me about it. There's no way you can take care of both Aria and Jesse. Besides how will you make money?"  
  
"The same way I have been making it lately. Leon, I have been racing at night after everyone goes to bed. Vince's new girlfriend has been keeping an eye on the Aria while I go out to the races."  
  
"Racing, you have been racing. It's too dangerous to race alone. Why didn't you ask for help? What car have you been using?"  
  
"The rx-7. I didn't tell you guys because I was afraid that if I told everyone that I was racing you would try to stop me."  
  
"You drove Dom's car."  
  
"The first night I pulled up, the racers thought it was Dom coming back. You should have seen the looks on Hector and Edwin's face. It was priceless. I beat them both easily and walked away with $8,000. Some nights I would race the big boys and other time I would race some newcomer for a few hundred."  
  
"How long have you been racing?"  
  
"A couple of weeks. I have a small fortune saved up."  
  
"Jess will not be happy if he finds out."  
  
"Well he is not going to find out." I look directly into his eyes. "Leon, promise me that you will not tell anyone. Besides I can't race anymore, I have no car."  
  
"I promise I won't tell if you promise not to race again without the team."  
  
"I promise. Now can we go get Jesse?" Leon nods his head and goes to get Aria while I go get Jesse's clothes. 


	10. Riff in the Family

Chapter 10  
  
Bella's POV  
  
Jesse's is sitting on the side of the bed when we come into the room. He looks so cute in the green-checkered hospital gown. "Hey Jess do you get to keep the gown because I really think it's sexy."  
  
"Very funny Bella. Did you bring me some real clothes, my butt is freezing."  
  
"I was serious about the gown and yes here are your clothes."  
  
"Can you help me get dressed?"  
  
Leon clears his throat and exits the room with Aria. I move over to the bed and stand in front of Jesse. I undo the ties in back of the gown. It slips off of his shoulders revealing his bare chest. He looks into my eyes and presses his lips to mine. His arms pull me in. I pull back from him, "Jess, should we be doing this? You are recovering from gun shot wounds. I don't want to hurt you."  
  
"I am fine, but maybe we should wait until we get home."  
  
"Good idea. Let's get some clothes on you." We spend the next few minutes dressing him. I call the nurse to bring the wheelchair to transport him to the car.  
  
I find Leon in the hallway. Aria's face is covered in chocolate. He laughs and says, "I couldn't tell her no."  
  
I laugh at him, "Well enjoy cleaning your car after she puts those hands all over your interior."  
  
"Oh shit. Bella, help me clean her please. I will never get chocolate out of my seats."  
  
I pull a wet wipe out of her diaper bag and clean her face and hands much to Leon's relief. I thought he might faint when I mentioned his precious car. The nurse wheels Jesse out into the hallway. It's time to leave. Leon hands Aria to me and goes to get the car.  
  
The ride home is a quiet one. Jesse wants to go to the garage first despite my objections. He wants to see everyone. I can't blame him, if I had spent weeks in a hospital bed I would want to be near my family too. How will Dom react to seeing us together? Will he lose it like he did in the hotel room?  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Jesse's POV  
  
Vince notices us as we walk into the garage. He runs up to me and almost crushes my ribs in his bear hug. "Welcome home, now you can tell me what is wrong with my car," he says with a smile.  
  
"It's nice to know you care about me." I say as I punch his shoulder. I have really missed being in the garage with the team. "Where is Dom? I need to talk to him."  
  
Vince's smile fades and he points to the office door, "He's working on paperwork."  
  
Bella places her hand on my shoulder, "You don't have to do this."  
  
"Yes I do. It will be ok." I say even though in my heart I don't believe it. I head for the office. My steps slow as I approach the door. My hand is shaking as I reach for the knob. He is sitting at the desk with his back to the door.  
  
"I said that I want to be left alone," he growls.  
  
"Dom, I need to talk to you." He turns around to face me and shivers run down my spine. I see the anger and the pain in his eyes. What have I done?  
  
"What do we have to discuss?" He says as he slams his fist into the desk.  
  
"I am so sorry that I kept this from you. So sorry that I have cause you and Bella to fight."  
  
"You're sorry are you?" He yells as he comes towards of me. "Sorry that my little sister got knocked up at the age of sixteen. Sorry that she has thrown away her future for what? She has given up everything for you. Am I just supposed to forgive and forget because you say that you are sorry?"  
  
"Dom, I don't know what to say except that I love her."  
  
He snaps and grabs me by the neck and slams me into the wall, "You love her. That's a joke Jesse. Did you love her while you were screwing those race whores? Did you love her when you took that bitch to bed the night Bella left for college? She wasn't even gone two hours, you had someone to take her place."  
  
"Dominic let him go now." Out of the corner of my eye I can see Bella standing in the doorway with a wrench in her hand. He loosens his grip and I fall to the floor coughing. She moves to my side and helps me to my feet. Tears are running down her cheeks. "Dom, what the fuck is your problem? He came here to talk to you, but there's no talking to an asshole like you. Is there?"  
  
"Isabella, you know I have had about enough of your attitude."  
  
"Well Dom that's just fine because you will never have to deal with me again." She heads for the door pulling me with her. 


	11. Riff in the Family cont

Chapter 11  
  
Letty's POV  
  
Bella comes bolting out of the office with Jesse in tow. She is yelling at Leon to get the car seat for the baby into the Jetta. He returns a few seconds later with the car seat and the diaper bag. While Leon and Bella work on putting the seat into the back of the Jetta, I pull Jesse aside to find out what happened. His hands are shaking and he is more nervous than usual. "Jess, what happened?" He tries to get the words out, but all he can do is cry. I pull his head down onto my shoulder and put my arms around him. "Dom didn't take it well did he?" He shakes his head. "Just give it time he'll come around ok."  
  
Jesse looks into my eyes, "Not this time. This is unforgivable. They won't ever be the same and it's my fault. I broke up their family."  
  
"No Jess you didn't." Bella calls for Jesse to get into the car. They speed off down the road. I watch them leave and then head for the office to talk to Dom.  
  
As I enter the door, I notice him sitting on the floor staring down at his hands. "Dom are you alright?" I ask as I move closer.  
  
"I lost my temper with him. He was trying to apologize and I slammed him into the wall. There was fear in his eyes. Jesse is like a brother to me and I hurt him." He continues to look down at his hands. I reach forward and pull his large hands into mine. Our eyes meet and a small tear rolls down his cheek.  
  
"Let's go for a drive." I am ready to counter any argument from him, but to my surprise he puts up no resistance. Leon and Vince are sitting on the hood of Vince's car when we enter the garage. They begin to ask questions, but I just wave them off. Dom and I get into my car and head out.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Mia's POV  
  
As I lock up the store for the day my cell phone begins to ring. "Hello."  
  
"Hey girl, it's Letty."  
  
"Hey Let, what's up?"  
  
"Have you seen Bella lately?"  
  
"Not since this morning. Why?"  
  
"Dom and Bella got into an argument at the garage. She took off like a bat out of hell and with Jesse in the Jetta."  
  
"Damn it. Dom and Bella are too much alike, neither one will back down. I'll go look for her."  
  
"Thanks. See you at home."  
  
"Bye." I hang up the phone and head for Bella's favorite beach and mine. We both go there to think.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Letty's POV  
  
I hang up the phone and head over to the bench that Dom is sitting on. He is lost deep in thought with his head hanging down. I sit down in front of him and lift his chin with my finger. Our eyes meet. "Tell me what's going on in that head of yours."  
  
He takes a deep breath, slowly exhaling. "Every time I look in her eyes I see disappointment. Growing up, I was her hero. I just don't know how to reach her anymore." He closes his eyes as I brush my hand across his cheek. "Letty tell me how to fix this. Tell me what she needs."  
  
"She needs time." I whisper to him. He nods and pulls me into his lap. 


	12. Secrets

Chapter 12  
  
Bella's POV  
  
As we approach the beach, I pull the car over to the side and turn off the engine. I reach over and run my fingers through Jesse's hair. We look into each other needing no words to express our feelings to each other. I lean in and place a sweet kiss on his lips. I look back to find Aria sleeping. "Just look at our beautiful baby. No matter what happens we have each other and our baby."  
  
He placed his hands on my face, "I don't want to come in between you and Dom.:"  
  
"The problems with me and Dom started long before I met you. There's nothing you can do to fix this. Dom and I will need to work it out in our own way."  
  
A car pulls up beside and I recognize it instantly. Mia gets out of her car and heads over towards the Jetta. I get out to meet her. "Go ahead Mia let me have it."  
  
She smiles at me, "What are you talking about? Dom is a hot head you know that. So what are you guys going to do?"  
  
"Well, we are going to head to our new apartment and get settled. I don't know from there. I have enough money to cover us for at least a couple of months."  
  
"No, I want you to come home. All three of you." She says, but she knows that I will not go back to the house. I just shake my head no. "Fine then, be that way. So are you going to show me the new place or what?"  
  
"Yeah of course, follow me." We get into our respective cars and head to the apartment.  
  
Later that evening  
  
Mia finally left after she cooked dinner for us. She is so much like Mom, always taking care of me. Aria is sleeping soundly and now Jesse and I can have some alone time. He is sitting on the couch watching TV when I come into the room. His eyes meet mine and I can tell that he has something on his mind. I take a seat next to him and put my hand on top of his. Strangely he pulls away from me and walks across the room. "Jess, did I do something wrong?"  
  
He shakes his head. "No, it's just that I," he pauses.  
  
"You what?"  
  
"I just don't deserve you."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" I say as jump from the couch. "This is a mistake. Bella you should be home with your family, not here with me."  
  
My body is trembling, "Jesse, don't do this. I want to be here."  
  
"Are you sure? You don't know what went on while you were gone?"  
  
"What the truck heists? Mia told me all about them. I know everything." I almost laugh.  
  
He seems to be getting more and more frustrated, "That's not what I am talking about. Bella, I slept with another girl."  
  
I take a deep breath trying to get the words out, "I know."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I called to check on you a few months ago before I came back and some girl named Monica answered. She said that you were in the shower. I put two and two together. Hell Jesse you didn't know if I would ever come back, you didn't have to wait for me. I never expected you to."  
  
"She wasn't the first. Bella, I slept with your friend Rachel."  
  
I am stunned. Of all the women he could have slept with, why did it have to be Rachel? "When?"  
  
"The night you left for college."  
  
A lone tear rolls down my cheek. My chest hurts like I have been hit with a ton of bricks. I walk out of the room and into the kitchen. The tears cannot be held back any longer. He hadn't waiting even a day for me to leave before another woman was in his bed. My knees buckled under me and I fell to the floor sobbing. I feel his arms around me pulling me closer.  
  
"I am so sorry, so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. Bella you have to believe me."  
  
"Jess I believe you and I still love you. It just hurts."  
  
He stands up and pulls me up too, "I love you and I promise that I will make up for all of my mistakes." He takes my hand and we walk to our room to go to bed.  
  
My phone rings about 1:00am. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Bell, it's Hector."  
  
"Hector, it's too early."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Look girl some guy wants to race you for 5G. What do you think?"  
  
"I think you are crazy. I don't have a car."  
  
"What about Dom's car?"  
  
"He's back so I doubt he will let me drive it."  
  
"Damn, Dom's back. Look you can drive one of my team's cars. You can take your pick."  
  
"Since you put it that way, pick me up in fifteen." I hang up the phone and run to the closet to grab some clothes. Aria should be fine for the half hour that I am gone. I throw my clothes on and run down the stairs just as Hector pulls up.  
  
"Nice." He says as I slide into the passenger seat.  
  
"Hector keep your eyes on the road and off my body. I am spoken for."  
  
"Yeah, but if you ever change your mind."  
  
"Hector!!" I slap him on his arm.  
  
"Just kidding."  
  
"Hey can I ask you for a favor?"  
  
"Anything for you."  
  
"I need a job."  
  
"It's yours. Now which car do you want to drive?"  
  
"Yours."  
  
"Damn, you want to drive my baby." He says as he strokes the dash.  
  
"Oh yeah. It's time this car got to cross the line first."  
  
"You are full of laughs tonight."  
  
"So is that a yes."  
  
"Yeah." The cars are lined on both sides of the streets. "We're here. One quick race and then we're gone."  
  
"Perfect. Set the car up at the line and I take over from there." We pull up to the line and Hector gets out. I move into the driver's seat and buckle in. Edwin flashes four wads of cash. My winnings if I cross the line first. I rev the engine feeling the power. Hector raises his hands to ready us. His arms drop and I shove the car into gear and take off. I shift into second and then third. I am pulling ahead. The buildings around me are just a blur. It's as though the only things that exist are the car and myself. I see a car pulling up on my left side. My thumb rests on the nitrous button. The car beside me hits nitrous to even up with my car. I hit the nitrous and cross the line first.  
  
When I pull back up to the crowd, Hector is beaming. His car won the race. "Come on girl. Get out here and meet your adoring public."  
  
"Damn, that was fun." I am smiling from ear to ear. Edwin rushes over to me and lifts me off the ground and twirls around with me.  
  
"You drive just like your brother."  
  
"I drive better."  
  
Hector comes up to us, "Now that's a race I would love to see."  
  
I laugh, "I would win." Someone comes across the radio telling Hector that the cops are coming.  
  
I jump into the driver's and he slides into the passenger seat and we head back to the apartment. As I go to get out of the car, I hand Hector one of the bundles of cash but he will not take it. He says that it was great just watching me win. I take the twenty thousand and head inside.  
  
I change back into my pajamas and go into Aria's room to check on her. She is still asleep. She looks like a tiny angel. I place a gentle kiss on her forehead and leave the room.  
  
The bedroom door creaks as I push it open. I creep across the floor trying not to stir Jesse from his slumber. Pulling the sheet back, I slide my body under the covers.  
  
"Where did you go?" Jesse says as he turns the light on.  
  
I nearly jump out of my skin, "I..I had a headache."  
  
"So you left the apartment."  
  
"I went down to the convenient store to get some aspirin."  
  
"Are you feeling better?" He says as he runs his hand from my shoulder to my hand. I nod my head "yes". Jesse turns the light off and pulls me into his embrace. 


	13. Back to Work

Chapter 13  
  
Bella's POV  
  
Morning has come too soon. I roll out of bed and tiptoe into Aria's room to find her still fast asleep. There should be enough time for me to get a quick shower in peace. I quietly make my way to the bathroom and close the door lightly. I turn the water on and steam begins to fill the room. I relax against the shower wall and the hot water beats on my skin. I could stand here all day, but soon the hot water will run out and I am not a fan of cold showers.  
  
Jesse and Aria are still asleep as I emerge from the bathroom. The big chair in the corner looks so inviting that I slip down into it. My eyes close and I start to drift off when my moment of silence is over. My phone is ringing somewhere in the apartment. It takes a few minutes to uncover it. "Hello?"  
  
"Good morning sunshine," says a gruffy voice on the other line.  
  
"Well if it isn't my favorite teddy bear Vince," I laugh.  
  
I can hear him chuckling. His face is probably turning five shades of red. "You love me don't you?"  
  
"Of course I do. So what did you want so early?"  
  
He's quiet, which is unusual for him. He finally answers me, "I though that you might like a ride to the garage. You are still going to work with us right?"  
  
"I need a ride, but not to DT. Dom knows that I won't come back without Jesse. So you want to take me to my first day at my new job." I am hoping he will say yes because I don't want to beg.  
  
"Sure. What time do you want me to pick you up?"  
  
I breathe a sigh of relief. "Thanks. Pick me up in 30 minutes."  
  
"I'll see you then, Bye." He says as he hangs up the phone.  
  
Well there is one less thing I have to worry about. I run to the bedroom and pull my robe off and slip on a pair of boxers and a sports bra. What to wear? After slipping on a pair of black cargo pants and a white wife- beater, I take a look into the mirror. "I swear I am turning into Letty." My hair is pulled into a mess bun. I slide my feet into my black work boots and head for Aria's room to get her ready. She is sitting up and playing with her bear. "Mommy." She screams when I walk in.  
  
"Well Sugar how long have you been up?" I pull her into my arms and take her over to the changing table. Within five minutes she is ready to go. I set her on the floor and we walk together into the kitchen and fix her breakfast.  
  
Jesse walks into the kitchen with a confused look on his face. "Why are you guys dressed already?"  
  
"Jesse I have to go to work. I am taking Aria to the daycare."  
  
"I can watch her." He says with hurt in his voice.  
  
"You have therapy remember. Your lungs are not fully healed."  
  
He lowers his head walks out of the room. I want to follow him, but can't leave the baby alone while she's eating. I feel torn inside. Damn I can't do anything right. "Jesse please come back in here." He doesn't answer me. "Jess please." Still no answer. Well I can't deal with him now; Vince will be here any minute. I clean the baby up and get her ready to go. When I enter the living room, he is sitting on the couch staring out the window.  
  
"Jesse, once you finish the therapy you can take care of her, but your health is important right now."  
  
"You don't think I can handle the responsibility do you? You're afraid that I will get wrapped up in something and forget her."  
  
"That's not true Jesse. Look after therapy you can pick her up at the daycare center." I hear Vince impatiently honking his horn. I lean down and give Jesse a kiss. "I have to go."  
  
"I love you Bella."  
  
"I love you too Jesse. I will see you after work." With that I head out the door. 


	14. Jesse the Father

Chapter 14  
  
Jesse's POV  
  
I have been waiting an hour to be seen in this outpatient clinic. Damn how long does it take to get to see a doctor? Sick people sit all around me. A young woman sits in the corner with a small child in her arms. The baby reminds me of Aria. Her face is red from crying, poor child. I get up from my seat and head to the nurse's desk, "Excuse me. Could you tell me how long it will be before I am seen?"  
  
The overweight nurse doesn't even look up from her paperwork when she huffs and says, "Do you think you are special? It will be your turn we I call for you."  
  
I can't take this shit anymore, "You can cross my name off your list Bitch. The name's Jesse Allen. See ya." With that I turn and leave. I know that Bella will be pissed but this isn't worth the aggravation, I am going to get my daughter and take her to the park.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The women at the daycare center are very polite and say that they have been expecting me. They show me to the playroom. Aria runs to me as soon as I walked in, "Daddy, Daddy." I pull her into my arms and kiss her cheek.  
  
"Well, sweetheart would you like to go for a ride with Daddy?" She smiles and nods her head. "Let's go then." Tara, Bella's caregiver, brings me the diaper bag and me and my daughter head out the door.  
  
First stop will be Toretto's grocery to get something for lunch. Mia is standing at the counter talking to Brian when we arrive. She forgets all about Brian when she sees the baby, grabbing her from my arms and kissing her all over. "Hey Brian how are you doing?"  
  
"Great man and you?"  
  
"Couldn't be better." Just as I say that I hear the cars coming. Shit talk about bad timing and there's no time to run. I turn around to see Dom, Letty, Leon and Vince pull into their spots. Great, Dom is going to kick my ass. Can this day get any worse? Dom gets out of his car and wipes his hand across his head and head straight towards me. Leon and Letty are starting to panic and run up behind him. He turns around and tells them both to back off and before I know it he is inches from me.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He growls.  
  
"Getting lunch for Aria and myself."  
  
"Where's Bella?"  
  
"She is working at Hector's garage."  
  
"Hector's garage? Why is she working? I want her to go back to school. Why the hell doesn't she listen to me?"  
  
Mia laughs, "Because she is as stubborn as you are and her mind has already been made up. No one can change her mind."  
  
Dom grins at her, "No one huh? I bet I could change her mind."  
  
"Care to put your money where your mouth is Big Brother?"  
  
He laughs, "Let's make it a thousand. If I get her back into college, the money's mine else it's yours."  
  
They shake hands and Mia smiles, "Deal, this will be easy money. Oh and you have one month to get the job done."  
  
"I won't need that long. Jesse get whatever you need for you and the baby and get out of here. O' Conner take some food over to Bella at the garage and find out what she is doing exactly."  
  
I grab a few items and head to the park with Leon in tow. 


	15. Win Some, Lose Some

Chapter 15  
  
Dom's POV  
  
As soon as Jesse and Leon pull out Letty starts in, "What the hell was that Dom? Can't you give him a break; he's trying to make it better? Do you have to be an asshole all the time?"  
  
Mia is quick to join in, "Dom, I want to see my niece and my sister, but your attitude is screwing it up. You know that Jesse is sorry. Hell you forgave Brian for lying to us. Why can't you forgive Jesse?"  
  
"This is different. Isabella was a kid; she didn't know what was best for her. There was a line and everyone knew not to cross it. She was off limits. Jesse crossed that line and I can not forgive him ever." I head to the backroom to be alone. Mia and Letty are on my heels. "The discussion is over ladies and my mind is made up." The both call me an asshole under their breath and head back to the counter. I want to see Bella just as much as they do, but if I give in that means that I condone what Jesse did. That day will never come.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Brian's POV  
  
Hector walks out to greet me as I pull up in the truck, "Snowman, what brings you this way? Let me guess, Dom sent you to check on baby sister."  
  
"However did you know?" I joke.  
  
"I am taking good care of her. You know she is one of the best mechanics around. Her dad taught her well. Good thing Dom is pissed at her because she is great for business. Not only does she work hard, she looks great doing it."  
  
"Don't let Dom hear that you are looking at his sister like that."  
  
"True. True. You're lucky he didn't kill you over Mia."  
  
"Oh and I thank God everyday. So where's Miss Bella at?"  
  
Hector points in the direction of a neon yellow Civic, "Underneath the car. I'll catch you later, Brian. Let me know if you need anything." We shake hands and he takes off in his car.  
  
A pair of tiny black boots sticks out from underneath the car. I lightly tap one of her boots with my foot. Bella rolls out from under the car giving me that Toretto "don't mess with me" look. I smile at her, "Hungry?"  
  
"Depends, is it Mia's tuna sandwiches?"  
  
"Uh No. She saves those for me."  
  
"You must have an iron stomach." We both laugh and I help her up off the ground. We walk over to my truck and sit on the tailgate. "So Brian go ahead I know they sent you here to get the scoop on me and Jesse."  
  
"No way, they would never do such a thing. Bella you know that they only want what's best for you."  
  
"Mia wants what makes me happy, but Dom he just wants to send me away as soon as possible. Look everything is fine between Jesse and me. We have everything we need. So tell my dear sister not to worry."  
  
"You know that she will. Well I better get those parts delivered before Harry fires me. See you around little one." With that I we say goodbye and head back our respective jobs.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Bella's POV  
  
My cell phone rings and I look over at the clock. It's two in the morning and only one person could be calling. Sure enough it's Hector. "Hello. Don't you talk to me enough at work?"  
  
His famous laugh rings through the phone, "I could never get enough of you, but that's not why I called. Guess what Miss Toretto; someone wants to race you tonight. Three guys can't believe that a girl could beat them and they are ready to put up some dough. Two of the guys have 20g and the other guy is putting up his pink slip."  
  
"Man, are you serious? What kind of car?"  
  
"What is it about you and your brother? It's always about the cars. Mitsub Evo and it has been checked out. Very nice indeed."  
  
"Are you on your way?"  
  
"I am waiting outside."  
  
"How did you know that I would race?"  
  
"You're a Toretto. Get you pretty little ass down here and let's go."  
  
"Let me throw on some clothes and I will be right down." Quietly I go back into the bedroom and grab some things from the closet trying not to wake Jesse. I pull on my clothes in the living room and creep out the door.  
  
Hector is waiting impatiently by his car, "Figured that you would like to drive to the race this time."  
  
"But of course, so hand over those keys." He places his keys into my hand and we jump in the car. It doesn't take us long to get to the race. The guys are all standing by their cars with their arms crossed like they know this race is over before it starts. Just have to wipe those looks off of their faces tonight. We pull up to the line and get out of the car. "Boys, I here that you think that you can beat me."  
  
The tall white boy with bleached blond hair standing next to "my new" Evo laughs, "Why else would I put up the slip to my car. This is a done deal. Tonight I will walk away $60,000 richer."  
  
"Don't count your money just yet little boy. Let's see what you've got." Everyone heads for their cars and Hector gives me a good luck kiss on the cheek. I buckle in and feel the adrenaline starting to pump through my veins. The engine is revving and all I am focused on is that finish line. Hector signals for everyone to ready and then drops his hands to start. Two of the guys are ahead of me, but they won't be for long. I shift into second and pull ahead of them. Shifting to third and then fourth, I am getting closer to the finish line and am beyond the reach of the guys. This win feels better than any other. We turn the cars around and head back to the start line. I jump out of my car and run up to Hector hugging him. The bleach blond hands me his keys and gets into his girlfriends vehicle and leaves. The others follow suit. I give Hector a sweet kiss on the cheek and drive home in my new car with a bundle of cash.  
  
I creep back up the stairs to my apartment and stick the key into the door. It suddenly opens and Jesse is standing there. "What did you have another headache? I wanted to believe you, I really did. You have been lying to me."  
  
"Jess I can explain." My body is trembling.  
  
"Don't bother. You come home dressed like a slut smelling like you have been rubbing up on some guy. Forget it. Goodbye." With that he walks out the door. 


	16. Surprise

Chapter 16  
  
Bella's POV  
  
I want to chase after him, but I can't leave my baby alone. I run to the front window and scream for him to come back. He just gets into his car and speeds away. Sinking to the floor, I place my face into my hands. I reach for the cell phone hanging on the belt of my pants. He will not answer, but I call anyway. The beep sounds I sob uncontrollably into the phone begging for a chance to explain, "Jesse, please come home. I should have told you. Please let me explain. What I did was for us. I love you and would never do anything to hurt you." The beep sounds again and the call ends.  
  
The sun is beginning to shine through the windows and my eyes burn from the tears that I have shed. My phone rings, "Jesse.Jesse I can explain."  
  
"Baby girl what happened," answers the gruffy voice on the other end.  
  
"Nothing Vince. Jess and I had a misunderstanding. Don't worry about it."  
  
"Sorry you may be able to lie to your brother and sister, but not to me. Tell me what happened."  
  
Chocking back the tears I try to sound normal, "Vince it's fine, really."  
  
"Really that's why you have been crying. We'll just see. I am standing outside your door. Let me in."  
  
I get up from the floor and walk over to the door. Sure enough Vince is standing there. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Wanted to give you a ride to work and have one of your famous omelets." He looks at me with pleading eyes and smiles wide. "But first I want you to tell me why you were crying." I avoid the question and head for the kitchen. He grabs me by my arm and turns me around to face him. "Don't even think about it sweetheart. Tell me now or I will get it out of you the hard way."  
  
"Jesse left." Those are the only words I can get out. Can't find the words to explain how badly I screwed things up.  
  
He places his hand on the side of my face and wipes away the newly forming tears. "What happened?"  
  
"I lied to him."  
  
"There's more to this story than you are letting on."  
  
"Please V, I just don't want to talk about it. It doesn't matter anymore."  
  
"You can tell me when you feel comfortable. Until then you can just get busy cooking my breakfast, woman."  
  
I punch him in the stomach, "Watch it or I will kick your ass."  
  
"Oooh, I am so scared." He wraps his big arms around me and picks me off the ground.  
  
"Put me down before I really get angry." He drops me and I fall to the floor. I get up and head to the kitchen to start breakfast. I can hear Vince talking on his cell phone telling Hector that I will be late for work.  
  
After breakfast, I head for work. When I arrive Hector has two cars waiting on me. Work is what I need to keep my mind off of Jesse.  
  
/*Four Weeks Later*/  
  
The past couple of weeks have flown by. Work and Aria take up so much of my time that I never get a chance and that's a good thing. Jesse has been picking her up every other weekend. We don't even say a word to each other. He just silently grabs the baby and her things and they drive away. Leon or Vince usually stays with me on those weekends not wanting me to be alone. This weekend was supposed to be my weekend with Aria, but my Aunt Maria came and asked to take her to the family reunion and Aunt Maria does not know the meaning of the word "no".  
  
This of course leaves me with way too much time on my hands. I decide to head to the races tonight. I call Hector and let him know that I will be there and will race whoever steps up to the line, including my brother or his team. Somehow I have become tired of hiding in the shadows and racing only when it's safe. Tonight is the night for everyone to know the truth.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Letty's POV  
  
Mia and I come down the stairs to catcalls and whistles. It's been a while since the whole team went to the races together, so we spent a little more time to get really dressed up. Dom grabs me and places kisses on my neck. "Later baby, later."  
  
"Don't tease. How about staying home and I'll give you a massage?"  
  
Rolling my eyes I laugh at him, "Not this time. I want to see a race."  
  
"You would rather see a race," Dom looks confused.  
  
"Tonight yeah," I smirk.  
  
We load into our cars and head for the warehouse. We pull down the alley in our V formation with Brian taking up Jesse's place. Soon as Dom gets out of his car the skanks circle him like vultures, but to my surprise he brushes them away. He heads for my car and opens the door. His hand is outstretched to me, "Care to join me?" I take his hand and we walk together over to Edwin and Hector. Leon and Vince follow us. Mia and Brian just hang back by his car. Dom shakes Hector's hand, "Long time no see man."  
  
Hector smiles, "Too long man too long."  
  
"Have you been taking good care of my sister?"  
  
"The best man. I have been treating her like the princess that she is."  
  
"Princess? I don't know about that."  
  
Dom looks over to Edwin, "How have you been man?"  
  
"Damn good." Edwin says nodding his head towards a couple of women sitting on his hood.  
  
"I see. Not much has changed since I left. You racing tonight?"  
  
"Hell yeah. 5g buy in and I am going to be taking home some cash tonight."  
  
Hector laughs in Edwin's face, "Don't be so confident Edwin. I have a racer that I know can take you down. The driver will be meeting us at the line and let's increase the buy in to 10g."  
  
Edwin gets a shocked look on his face, "You're not saying what I think you are saying. Tonight?" Hector nods. "Oh yeah I am in." Dom shoots a questioning look at them both. "This driver will give you a run for your money Dom."  
  
"You think they can beat me," he places his hand on his chest. "Do you hear this people? Hector has a driver that can beat me." The crowd roars. "Here's my money. I can't wait to see your driver Hector. Who's the fourth?" Edwin points to a white guy hanging out next to a Civic. He looks like a newbie not much competition.  
  
Enough of the talking already I am ready to go, "Boys you can chat later. Let's see some action." With that everyone heads back to their cars and pulls out.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Dom's POV  
  
We gather at the start line. Reaching under the passenger seat, I turn the nitrous tanks on. The music is blaring from every car. I call over the radio to Hector, "Where's your driver?"  
  
"Pulling to the line." Just then a blue and green Evolution pulls to the line. The windows are so dark that you can't see the driver. This guy better be good. Leon comes across the radio giving the all clear and Hector moves into position to start the race. The windows lower in the Evo and I can't believe my eyes. Bella is behind the wheel. I go to get out of my car when she shakes her head "no". I have a bad feeling about this, but there is no time to stop her. Hector drops his hands and we're off. Bella and I are even and I can't seem to shake her. The finish line is getting closer. We're dead even and then something happens to her car. It slings sideways and begins to roll over and over until it comes to rest on its side against a pole. "Bella. God not her."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Bella's POV  
  
Dom and I are neck and neck. This is great. Suddenly I hear a bang and the car becomes hard to steer. I have lost a tire and the car turns sideways. It's flipping. Oh shit, I am going to die. Glass is flying everywhere and my body is being slammed around. Then it all goes dark.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Dom's POV  
  
The car is in pieces. Bella's limp body is still strapped into her seat. I pull her out and cradle her in my arms. Blood is flowing from a cut on her head. I don't know what to do. "God, please not this way. Don't take her from me. Bella open your eyes, say something to me." I am stroking her head not getting any response.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Mia's POV  
  
I see the car tumble and pray that she is ok. Brian and I jump into his car and head for Bella's car. Dom already has her out of the car and is holding her. She's not moving. I grab the phone and call for an ambulance. Brian calls across the radio for all of the racers to get out of the area. They take off like bats out of hell. Vince, Letty and Leon pull up behind us. We run towards Dom and Bella. He utters words that send shock waves through me, "She's not breathing." 


	17. Bad News

Chapter 17  
  
Mia's POV  
  
I reach down and check for a pulse and any breath sounds. It's faint, but I get a pulse. "Dom try to keep her back straight. We don't know what kind of injuries she could have." The ambulance is speeding down the street towards us. The medics place her on a board and move her to the stretcher. We get in our cars and follow the ambulance as it speeds away.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Dom's POV  
  
An hour has past since they brought Bella into the emergency room and still no news. I have asked the nurse at least 15 times about Bella's condition. Finally, a doctor is heading in our direction. "Are you Mr.Toretto? "  
  
"Yes I am. Do you have news on my sister?"  
  
"Would you like to step into a private room?"  
  
"No, you can tell us all. We're family." Looking around at each of them, they truly are my family.  
  
"If that is your preference. Your sister, Bella, has suffered many injuries. The most serious being two broken vertebrae in her back."  
  
I interrupt him, "Broken vertebrae? You are telling me that she broke her back. Can you fix it?"  
  
"Understand that this is a serious injury. She will require surgery to place steel rods in her back. There is no guarantee that she will ever walk again, but we will do everything in our power to help her."  
  
"Does she know?"  
  
"Miss Toretto has been told of her condition. She wishes to see you before her surgery."  
  
"Lead the way doctor." We walk through the doors back to the triage unit. He leads me to the first curtain and gestures for me to enter. Bella is lying on the bed still in the crash collar. I move close to her face so she can see me, "How ya holding up?"  
  
"Been better. Dom I am sorry."  
  
"I'm the one who should be sorry. If I hadn't been so hard headed about everything."  
  
"We were both hard headed. I know that you just want the best for me. Just wish you would consult me before you make decisions that affect me."  
  
"I promise that for now on I will." Two orderlies walk in the room and begin to prepare to move Bella to the O.R. "Take care of her, you hear me." They nod at me.  
  
Bella looks up at me, "Dom will you promise me one more thing?"  
  
"Yeah what is it?"  
  
"Go get Aria from Aunt Maria and take care of her."  
  
"I will. Don't you worry." I follow them as far as I can and watch them take her into the room. I head back to the team to let them know what's going on. When I walk into the waiting room, I notice more people have arrived. Edwin and a few of his crew are talking to Brian and Mia. Out of the corner of my eye, I notice Hector pacing back and forth. "Hector, we need to talk."  
  
"Dom, man I'm sorry. She called at the last minute and told me she wanted to race. Normally, I check that car from top to bottom."  
  
"How long has this been going on?" The anger is growing inside of me.  
  
With fear in his eyes he tries to explain, "The tires were new. I just don't understand."  
  
"How long?" My fists are tight.  
  
"She was always careful."  
  
"You didn't answer my question." I have him by his shirt against the wall. People are around me trying to pull me back.  
  
An unexpected voice answers me. Leon is standing beside me, "She's been racing since she came back. I didn't find out until the night we went to Mexico to get you."  
  
"And why didn't you tell me sooner?" My anger now focused at him.  
  
"She promised that she would never race without the team again. I never thought she would lie." He's looking down at the floor.  
  
"Did Jesse know? Where the hell was he?" Letty asks.  
  
Leon looks over to her, "He didn't know what was going on. They split up a month ago."  
  
Hector is trying to make his way away from me. I tighten my grip on him, "You are not out of trouble yet. You should never have let her race. We will settle this later. Now get out of here." I let him go and watch him run out the door. Calmly, I walk over and have a seat next to Letty and rest my head on her shoulder.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Bella's POV  
  
My vision is a little blurry when I begin to open my eyes. Two figures stand above me. As my eyes clear, I can make out the two faces. It's Dom and Jesse smiling down at me. 


	18. Waiting

~*~*~* Sorry this is a small chapter, but still having trouble with the ideas *~*~*~  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Leon's POV  
  
The car comes to a squealing stop. Jess is leaning on his car looking out at the ocean. "Where the hell have you been? I've been calling you for hours."  
  
He doesn't even turn to face me, "I was with Nikki tonight."  
  
"So you couldn't answer?"  
  
"You don't get it. I slept with Nikki."  
  
With anger pulsing through me I turn him around and punch him with everything I have. He hits the ground hard his mouth and nose bleeding. Instantly I regret what I have done. I help him to his feet and try to brush away the dirt and sand from his clothes. He stares at me with tears in his eyes.  
  
"I fucked up. She didn't mean anything to me. She was just there."  
  
"That doesn't matter now. We need to get to the hospital."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Bella was in an accident tonight. She hit a telephone pole."  
  
He begins pounding his fist on the roof of the car, "No. No. No. Why? Why her?"  
  
"Come on dawg. We need to get to the hospital now. They got her in surgery."  
  
"How bad is it?"  
  
"Her back is broken and they're worried about internal bleeding."  
  
We jump in my car and rush back to the hospital. So many people have shown up while I was gone. Edwin and his crew are huddled in one corner. Even Danny and his crew are here. Mia and Letty are pacing the floors trying not to bump into each other with each pass. Brian and Vince are in some heated conversation with Hector, probably about the fact that she was racing and no one told Dom or the team. Someone is missing..Dom. Where the hell is he? Jesse walks over to Mia and they collapse in the floor crying. Jesse keeps saying that he's sorry. Brian moves close to hold them both. All you can hear is the sound of their cries filling the waiting room. Everyone is silent now looking at the scene and on the verge of tears. 


	19. Forgiving

~~With the reviews coming in I just had to update this story. I think I have finally over come the writer's block and will try to get caught up on this story. Enjoy.~~  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Dom's POV  
  
I pull up to Aunt Maria and Uncle Charles's house. The lights are out and I'm sure they're all sound asleep. I dread walking up those stairs. Brings back memories of the day I had to bring Bella and Mia here before I went to Lompoc. The sounds of Bella's cries are still there, buried deep in my soul. How she screamed and struggled to get to me. Mia just sat on the porch swing in silence in her own perfect world somewhere far away from the pain I created for both of them. I ring the doorbell and wait for an answer. Footsteps move quickly to the door. Aunt Maria answers the door with her hair in curlers. "What is it Dominic at this hour? Your uncle needs his sleep."  
  
My eyes shift towards the ground ashamed, "Isabella has been in an accident and she asked me to bring Aria to her. It's really bad." My words trail off and all I can see are the tears. Aunt Maria puts her hands on my shoulders. I wipe my tears on the sleeve of my jacket and ask her to go get the baby. A few minutes later she returns with a sleeping Aria in her arms. She helps me secure the baby in the backseat of my car and I drive back to the hospital.  
  
Judging from the many cars in the parking lot, everyone is here. I notice the yellow Skyline almost immediately. No time to be angry right now. The only thing that matters at this moment is holding my family together and as much as I hate to admit it Jesse and Leon are part of that family. Aria wakes as I remove her from the car seat. That bright smile is so much like Bella's. "Dommee." She says blowing me kisses. Aria could melt even the hardest man. She got that shit from her mother. Could never tell her or Mia no.  
  
"How's my little baby? Uncle Dommee's little baby." I tickle her pudgy belly and make her giggle loudly. "You like that don't you. Come on let's go see Aunt Mia and Aunt Letty. You can pull their hair. They like that."  
  
The waiting room is filled to capacity with members from the different teams. Jesse and Mia are holding each other on the floor crying. I'm not angry anymore. There's no place for that shit now. It will take all of us to get through this. Aria spots Jesse and calls out for him, "Daddy. Daddy."  
  
He wipes his tears away and holds his arms out for her. I place her in his arms and put my arms around them both. "All is forgiven Jess."  
  
"I'm so sorry Dominic. I should have told you about Bella and me a long time ago. I really do love her."  
  
"I know."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Bella's POV  
  
Dom and Jesse sit on either side of me holding my hands. We're waiting for the doctor to come deliver the news. It seems like an eternity since the nurse went to get him. What the hell takes this long? Is he on a damn coffee break? This is bullshit."  
  
Here they come finally. They look so professional and stuffy. "Miss Toretto, the surgery was a success and we believe that with proper physical therapy you may be able to walk again within a year or two."  
  
"You have got to be kidding me. That's not good enough. I want to walk now."  
  
"That is just not possible. You suffered severe trauma to you spine and it will take time to heal."  
  
"Fuck you I want a second opinion." I scream at them both.  
  
~Three Weeks Later~  
  
"Hand me the crutches Jess. I'm ready to get the hell out of here."  
  
Jesse smiles at me, "You had to prove them wrong didn't you baby."  
  
"Ya know it. Time to go home and get settled. I'll still be on these crutches for a couple of months." He helps me to the car and closes the door. He runs around the other side and jumps in. "I'll be back on my feet again and Jess I want you to help me build new car."  
  
"Talk to Dom first. I don't think he's going to let you ever drive again. He said something about over his dead body."  
  
"Damn, guess I'm gonna have to bury him then. What kind of car do you think I should get?"  
  
Jess laughs, "You never quit do you."  
  
"Nope. Maybe I'll get a Skyline so I can show up Leon or better yet an RX- 7. Dom would shit. Wouldn't he?" We pull up in front of the white house. A welcome home sign stretches across the front porch. "What are we doing here Jesse?"  
  
"Baby welcome home." 


	20. Start on the Road to Recovery

Chapter 20  
  
Bella's POV  
  
Jesse slides out of the car and walks around to my door to help me. "I don't think so Jesse. I'm not going to stay here and have the team wait on me hand and foot like an invalid." I push the lock button down and cross my arms.  
  
"Come on Bella. Stop this ok. No one is going to treat you any different. I promise. Now unlock the door so I can get you inside."  
  
I shake my head "no" and turn away from him not wanting to deal with this. Out of frustration Jesse pulls his keys from his pocket and presses the keyless entry button. The door locks release and Jesse pulls the door open. He reaches under my legs with one arm and slides the other behind my back. I open my mouth to protest, but he'll hear nothing of it. Seems Jess has been learning a few things from Dom. The door opens when we reach the porch and Letty and Mia rush out to greet us.  
  
"Girl how ya feelin'?" Letty jokes.  
  
"I'd be a lot better if Jess would put me down and let me hobble along on my own."  
  
Jesse smiles down at me and gently places my feet onto the ground. He holds me around the waist until I can steady myself against the porch support. "Can you handle standing for a minute while I get your crutches?"  
  
I take a deep breath and try to balance on my unsteady feet, "Yeah. I'm fine. Letty'll catch me if I start to tip over. Right girl?"  
  
"Of course, we girls gotta look out for each other."  
  
Letty puts her arm around my back and Mia moves to my other side. Jess jumps down the steps and runs to the car to retrieve the crutches. He returns to me quickly and helps me get the crutches in place. I make my way into the house moving at turtle speed, the only speed I know right now. The house has been cleaned and furniture has been moved to allow me to get into the living room without having to twist around. Leon jumps from the couch when he sees me and runs over to give me a gentle squeeze and kiss on the cheek. Vince walks up from behind me and kisses me on the back of the head. I hand my crutches back to Jess and slide onto the couch. I grimace from the pain that shoots through my back as I sit down causing everyone to panic. "I'm ok. Stop freaking out. It just hurts a little when I sit down. The doctor told me that I would be in pain for a few months. There's a long road of recovery in front of me."  
  
Leon frowns and drops to his knees beside me, "I wish everyday that it had been me instead of you. If I had told Dom in the beginning maybe he'd of let you race with the team."  
  
"You know better than that. My brother would never of let me race if he had his way. Don't you ever think that this was your fault." I look up at the team, "Don't any of you ever blame yourself for this. I have my father's stubbornness and will do what I want when I want. No one, not even my brother can stop me. It was my decision to race that night and my stupidity to not check the car over. My father taught me better than that. The blame all rests on my shoulders."  
  
Mia smiles and wipes a lone tear from her eye, "You really have grown up little sis. Guess it's time we start treating you like an adult."  
  
"Yeah that would be nice." The team erupts into laughter. "Where's my baby at?"  
  
Mia snickers, "Uncle Dommie took Aria to the park. You should see him. It's quite funny the way he runs around here keeping her occupied. Letty's scared to death that he is going to ask her to have a kid, so he can be a full-time daddy."  
  
Letty waves her hands back and forth, "Yo that shit ain't happening. He wants a baby he can carry it for nine months."  
  
"Aww come on Letty Aria needs a little cousin to play with." Leon chimes in from across the room.  
  
"You need to shut the hell up. Why don't you go knock some girl up and see how you like dealing with dirty diapers and 3am feedings? I'm not ready for that, I need my beauty sleep."  
  
Vince throws a couch pillow at her, "Looks like you haven't had enough sleep."  
  
I think it's time to step in, "Well Coyote you'd have to sleep the rest of your life to make that face of yours look good."  
  
"Hey. I am damn sexy. Just look at me."  
  
"If you say so Vince." I stretch and yawn. "You so sexy."  
  
The team spends the next hour getting taking shots at each other and getting back to normal. 


	21. A Setback

**Thanks for the reviews. Sorry for the lack of updates in the last few months, but I am determined to add at least a chapter every week.**  
  
Chapter 21  
  
Bella's POV  
  
"I'll be fine guys. Look I am getting around this place really well. Just go to work and if I have a problem I'll call ok. Me and Aria will just hang out and watch cartoons all day." Vince, Leon and Dom have been taking turns being home with me for a week driving me crazy. Jess has hung out at the garage. Sometimes I think that he just can't handle me like this. I wonder if he even still loves me. I wouldn't blame him if he left my messed up ass.  
  
"Bell, come on girl let one of us stay and help with Aria. A toddler can be a handful." Vince pleads.  
  
With all my strength I shove him out the door, "I am quite aware how much of a handful my daughter is, but I think I can handle it. Now go and work on something grease monkey." Leon pulls Vince towards his car and waves goodbye.  
  
Dom looks down at me with concern showing on his face, "This ain't a good idea. I feel it Isabella. It's too soon."  
  
Rolling my eyes I let out frustrated breath, "Go run your damn shop now. I need a break."  
  
"You call if you need anything." Dom says and then heads out the door.  
  
Finally I have some peace and quiet. The couch looks inviting. I slowly move onto the middle cushion and swing my legs up. Once I make myself comfortable I call for Aria to come sit on my stomach and watch cartoons with me. She seems happy to have all of my attention for a change.  
  
The hours pass quickly and before I know it's 2 o'clock in the afternoon. Time to prepare food for lunch. Quickly I jump from the couch and at once regret my hurried movement. Sharp pain attacks my lower back and I crash to the floor. The pain is worse than anything I can describe. My legs, I can't move my legs. Oh God what have I done. Aria is screaming in the kitchen. My forehead is bleeding and the room is becoming fuzzy. I need to focus, can't leave my baby alone. "Aria, baby come to Mommy. Come here now." She comes running and sits down beside me.  
  
"Mommy have oowwee." She touches my face lightly.  
  
"Yes baby, but Mommy will be ok." The room is getting darker. I can't focus anymore.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Dom's POV  
  
Something in my gut tells me to check on Bella even though she will probably scream at me for being overprotective. The house is still standing as I pull into the driveway. I jump out of the car and instantly pick up on Aria's screams. My heart is jumping out of my chest. Inside I find Aria huddled next to an unconscious Bella. I cradle Aria in my arms and run to the phone to call for an ambulance.  
  
~Hospital~  
  
"Mr. Toretto, it is what we had feared. A piece of the vertebrae has broken loose and is putting pressure on her spine. Without immediate surgery she will never walk again, but it's not without it risks. Even with the surgery, your sister may never walk again. You will need to make this decision and sign the release papers. Miss Toretto is still unconscious."  
  
Without hesitation, I sign the form and return to the team.  
  
Hours later the doctor finally emerges from the O.R., "Your sister is showing some improvement, but it will be sometime before we know if the surgery was a true success."  
  
"Thank you doctor. I appreciate everything you've done for her."  
  
~Two Weeks Later~  
  
Bella's POV  
  
I hear the bedroom door open and try to focus my eyes on the figure entering the room. I know it's not Jess since he left for work hours ago. I wipe the sleep out of my eyes and blink repeatedly to clear my sight. Standing just inside the door stands Dom with his head bowed. "I am not in the mood for another one of your speeches right now Dom."  
  
"That's good cause I done talking. You ass has been in this bed for a week. You need to go to therapy and you're going now."  
  
"What so they can teach me how to live in a wheelchair for the rest of my life. I would rather lay in this bed and rot away."  
  
Angrily he jerks back the covers, "You have a daughter to live for." He puts one arm under my knees and the other around my back. "Time to get moving stinky."  
  
I protest but with no luck. He carries me into the bathroom and places me in a bathtub full of water, fully clothed. "You asshole."  
  
Dom snickers and turns to leave, "Wash up we have an appointment." 


	22. Princess Misery

Chapter 22  
  
Bella's POV  
  
I strip off my soaked clothes and throw them against the bathroom door in frustration. Damn him to think he can tell me what I'm going to do. A loud thump comes from the bathroom door. "You got ten minutes to get washed up or I'm coming in there to clean you up the hard way." Dom demands.  
  
"You are such a jerk Dom. Kiss my ass I'm not going. I'll just sit in this tub until I prune up." The door bursts open and he storms in. "Dominic I'm naked." I try my best to cover up then I notice that his eyes are closed. "Get out now."  
  
"Shut up you spoiled brat. Isabella just cause you're the baby doesn't mean you get to pout and get your way anymore. Mom and Dad let you get by with murder and they created a monster. You'll listen to me now. I'm tired of the bullshit pity party you're throwing for yourself. No one feels sorry for you anymore. Get off your ass and walk or I'm putting you in a home so someone else can wipe your ass."  
  
"Fuck you Dom. How do you know what I can and cannot do?"  
  
"I know that you can do anything you put your mind to. Here this might motivate you. If you don't at least try to get better I'm taking Aria away from you."  
  
I can feel the blood rushing to my face and my temper boiling over, "You can't take my baby."  
  
Dom grabs me by the chin and forces me to look at him, "I can and I will. You're not even a mother to her anymore. When was the last time you did anything for that baby? Jesse does everything. He feeds her, bathes her, puts her to bed every night. Hell, Bella he even brings her to work with him. She is never out of his sight. All you think of is yourself."  
  
I push him away, "You're wrong Dom. I love my baby and I think of her every minute of every day."  
  
"Prove it. Clean yourself up and go to the therapy. Try to walk for her cause Bella she's growing up fast and you're missing it." He walks from the room and slams the door behind him.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Dom's POV  
  
"You're missing it." I want to smack her so bad right now. I walk out of the room and slam the door. My fist flies through the wall opposite the bathroom. Bella is wasting her life away and no matter what I say or do she won't change. Filled with anger I bolt down the stairs and out the door to cool off. Letty walks over to me and puts her arms around my neck. I lift her from the ground and place my head on her shoulder. After a few moments of silence we pull apart and I place her back on the ground. She leads me back into the house and onto the couch. "You can't force her Dom. No matter how badly any of us would like to beat sense into her dumb ass, we can't force her to do anything."  
  
"That's just it Let. If that's what it takes, I'll do it. If I have to drag her by her hair to the doctor I will."  
  
A faint voice calls from the top of the stairs, "Can somebody, anybody please help me? How long do I have to yell for someone to hear me?" Lying at the top of the stairs is Bella fully dressed, but only slightly dried off. "I yelled for you to help me for ten minutes and then I just gave up. I dressed myself."  
  
"Knew you could do it." I growl.  
  
"Asshole. You are such an asshole."  
  
Letty and I both laugh at Bella. "Are you done pouting so we can get going?"  
  
"Yes." She rolls her eyes and reaches up for me to pick her up. I throw her over my shoulder gently and head out the door to the therapy office. 


	23. Steps

Chapter 23  
  
Dom's POV  
  
Bell is quietly watching out the passenger window as I drive her to the rehab center. There's never been so much distance between us. She is angry, there's no doubt about that, but needed to wake up. Life's short and you might only have today. I swerve the car towards the curb to get her attention.  
  
"Dominic what the hell is your problem? Don't do shit like that."  
  
"Ahh so you are in there." I poke her in the arm roughly.  
  
"Stop it. Why you always have to be such a dick?"  
  
"You love me and you know it. We're almost there."  
  
"Yeah so. Not like it's going to make a difference. Get over it Dom, I have. I'm never gonna walk again. Too bad for me."  
  
I jerk the wheel and slide the car next to the curb, "With that attitude, you're right. You're never gonna walk. Does anything matter to you anymore? If that's how you feel then I wish you would've gone to be Mom and Dad." I look away from the hurt in her eyes. My words cut deep. Just wish she would get it into her thick skull that she has so much to live for.  
  
"I hate you," are the only words that pass her lips before the tears begin to stream down like a waterfall from her eyes. Her body wretches with each sob and her cries grow louder. What have I done? I don't want to hurt her. Tears begin to fall from my own eyes. I put the car in gear and pull back out into traffic.  
  
We arrive at the rehab center minutes later. She takes a tissue from her purse and wipes her tears. Not a word is uttered as I pull her out of the car and carry her in through the glass doors. A man in a blue tracksuit greets us with a wheelchair. I ask Bell if she wants we to come into the back with her, but she shakes her head. I am banished to the waiting room to suffer through the next hour in silence with the echo of my words ringing in my head.  
  
Bella's POV   
  
What is his deal? He needs to stop pushing me. Always pushing, Dom's the leader or so he thinks. This is my life not his. He doesn't know how I feel or what it's like to wake up and not be able to move.  
  
The physical therapist greets us as Dom carries me through the front door. Thankfully the guy has a chair and takes me away from Dom. I swear if I have to spend another minute near him I'm going to slit his damn throat.  
  
"Hi, I'm your therapist Greg." His voice breaks my chain of thought.  
  
"Nice to meet you Greg." He's very handsome in a surfer boy kind of way, shaggy hair and blue eyes the color of the ocean. I guess him to be around 6'3" and his body is nicely defined. I could grow to enjoy these sessions if he's gonna take care of me.  
  
"I've read your chart and know all about what they scribble down, but I want to know how you feel. Tell me what the doctors can't." His voice is smooth and almost sweet. I like the way he smiles at me with his mouthful of perfect teeth.  
  
"I can't move them. My legs." I put my hands on my thighs. "They tingle all the time."  
  
"Well it's good that you can at least feel them. My goal is to get you moving again, but at your own pace. You can tell me when you think that we're going to fast and I'll slow it down. Ok?"  
  
I breathe a sigh of relief. Greg is not going to put me through a boot camp style workout. "Sounds like a plan."  
  
It's been six weeks since the start of my therapy and I've made some progress thanks to Greg. He guides me along the bars, whispering encouragement in my ear. With one arm around my waist, Greg holds his body close to mine. The hairs on the back of my neck stand on end as he softly hums in my ear. I turn my head to face and meet his gaze. I can taste him he's so close. Our lips are centimeters apart.  
  
"What the hell is going on in here?" Dom growls from the door.  
  
Busted. Greg pulls back from me and I stumble forward on the bars. Dom rushes over and takes me in his arms. 


	24. Going Nowhere Fast

Chapter 24  
  
Bella's POV  
  
"Dom it's not what you think. Greg is just trying to help." I try unsuccessfully to lie to my brother. He sees right through me. Damn him. Dom marches up to Greg and lays him out on the floor with one punch to the face. I am completely stunned. I want to rush to Greg's side to see if he is all right but Dom grabs me by the waist and throws me over his shoulder. Out the door his pace is quick. I get one last look at Greg as he sits up recovering from the blow to his jaw. At least he's not dead. Dom could've done much worse I'm sure.  
  
"I swear nothing was going on. Please believe me." My voice is weak.  
  
He jerks the wheel flinging the car around the corner. I watch as he reaches the boiling point and brace for the attack. "What the fuck is wrong with you? I've had it. You get your shit and you get out. I won't let you do this to Jesse and I sure as hell won't let you do this to Aria. I don't fucking know you anymore. I'll give you how ever much money you need, just go away."  
  
"Oh God, you can't mean that Dominic. You can't. Where will I go? You can't make me leave my baby."  
  
"My decision is finally. Leave on your own or I'll throw you out. Remember what I said? One more screw up and I'd help Jesse take Aria from you."  
  
I nod.  
  
"Consider it done."  
  
Dom's POV  
  
She sitting in the car crying harder than I thought she would. Can't deal with her anymore. She's tearing everyone apart. I've packed her shit in a few suitcases and am ready to send her away. This is the best thing I can do for my team, my family.  
  
Bell doesn't say a word as I load the bags into the car. Her face is puffy and red from the tears. If only she could've seen the tears that Jesse cried every night since the accident. I don't know how she became so selfish. She's not the sister that I knew, instead colder and heartless.  
  
The ride to the airport is silent. No apology for the pain she caused. No regret for the damage she has done. Aria'll be better off without her. We'll all be better off without her.  
  
Bella's POV  
  
Why am I not begging to stay? That I don't have an answer for, part of me just wants to escape. The part of me that is trapped in this body, in this life needs to be free. When I had Aria I thought I had grown up, but really it was all just an act. I know that I wasn't ready to have a baby all by myself. I love her with all my heart, but Dom is right and I don't deserve her.  
  
The car pulls up to the airport terminal and Dom jumps out. He tells the agent that he needs a wheelchair and begins to unload my bags. I can't believe that this is the last time I will see him. I'll never get to tell my baby Ari goodbye. Mia, God I will miss her. My big sis has always tried to make things easy for me. There will be no more late night talks over cookies and milk. There'll be no more playstation battles with Letty and Leon. No more chances to kick Leon's ass in Mortal Kombat and no more bear hugs from my big teddy bear Vince. Jesse. I'll miss Aria and Jesse the most. I love him so much I just can't be with him. Don't want him to feel sorry for me anymore. I want him to touch me like he used to, but he won't.  
  
Dom opens the door and pulls me out. He sets me in the waiting wheelchair. "Don't do this Dom. Please let me stay." I am crying. I can't fight the tears. He ignores my words and walks away without so much as a goodbye. I watch as his car fades in the distance. Alone again. The agent wheels me into the terminal and up to the ticket counter.  
  
"May I help you?" The brunette woman asks politely.  
  
"One way ticket to Boston." 


	25. What Are You Thinking?

Sorry this is a little short, but I wanted to get an update in. The next chapter will be longer and much happier I promise.

Chapter 25  
  
Bella's POV  
  
I waited for the plane to board and my thoughts were on my daughter. How can I just take off without her? Who the hell is Dom to tell me what I am going to do with my life, my daughter? This ain't happening. I slide the brakes on the wheelchair and use the arms to push myself up. I'm going to get my life back. Carefully I move one foot and follow with the other. I'm walking a little wobbly, but I'm walking. With each step my balance comes back and I get moving faster.  
  
I make my way to the rental car desk and order some little compact. It takes everything I got to get the car moving. Strength in my legs still isn't what it used to be. It will return in time for sure and I plan on giving Dominic the rematch of a lifetime. Gonna put that pig-headed man in his place. I make the turn into the driveway of the shop with a squeal of the tires catching everyone's attention. I fling the car door open and pull my legs out of the car. Pushing myself up is harder than I though it would be, but somehow I manage to get on my feet. "Yo Dom guess who's back? Get out here and face me. Can't get rid of me that easy. I'm here for good."  
  
Mia rushes out of the shop telling me to quiet down. She is panicked. I stumble over to her and we walk together into the shop. Dom and Jesse are toe to toe in the center of the shop looking like they're about to go at it. They're talking so low that I can't make out what they are saying to each other. Whatever they are saying it's heated. Leon tries to pull Jess away, but he won't have it. I notice Aria crying in Vince's arms. She wants her daddy. I motion for Vince to join Mia and me in the doorway. Aria reaches for me as soon as Vince gets near us. I brace myself against the doorjamb and take her into my arms. "Baby girl calm down. It's ok. Momma here now." I send Vince to get in between Jess and Dom before anyone gets hurt. Vince pushes Dom away into the office. Leon takes the opportunity to get Jesse to take a seat on the bench. Mia calls Letty over to help make sure I don't fall as I make my way over to Jesse and Leon. "What the hell is going on here Jesse? Why are you and my brother fighting? That's my job."  
  
Jesse wraps his arms around my waist and pulls Aria and me down onto his lap, "He said that he sent you away. Bell I can't live without you. I don't care what you did. I need you. We need to work this out on our own without everyone in our business. I want to get you better and give you everything you ever dreamed about. Bell I want to give you a house and a nice car. I want a big yard for our baby to play in and have little brother and sisters for her to play with. Don't want any of that without you."  
  
"Jesse I want that too. I'm sorry for all the things I did to you. Nothing's been easy for me. Just didn't know how to deal with being in that chair and I though that you didn't love me anymore."  
  
"Give me a break Bella. How could I not love you? I've loved you since the day I first saw you. You can't make that go away."  
  
"I want it to be like it was. No more lies and no more broken promises."  
  
"We can have that."  
  
Leon rolls his eyes and walks away to the office, "Enough with the mushy stuff. Why does it always gotta get mushy? Sick man, just sick."


	26. Will You?

Chapter 26  
  
Jesse's POV  
  
Tonight is the biggest night of my life. I'm so sure I'll find a way to screw it up. I'm just nervous as hell and my hands are sweating. What if she hates it? This sucks. Time to see Leon for some last minute advice. I run down the basement stairs and find him playing Playstation as usual. "Man I can't go through with this."  
  
He turns the games off, "We've been over this a hundred times already. You got it dawg. Just take a deep breath, relax, and you'll find the courage to do it."  
  
"I owe you big time."  
  
"I know. Now get going."  
  
On the way to the front door I stop to check myself in the mirror and adjust my tie. I've never worn a suit and now I know why. They're uncomfortable as hell. Mia thought it would be a nice touch. I move to the bottom of the stairs and wait for Bella to come down.

* * *

Bella models her dress in front of Letty and Mia. The gown is a floor length off the shoulder dress made of dark red satin. "How do I look? It's not everyday that Jess takes me out to a fancy place."  
  
Letty walks up to Bella and adjusts the necklace around her neck, "You look gorgeous. I'm almost jealous."  
  
"You are so beautiful." Mia sits on the bed wiping tears from her eyes. "My baby sister has grown into a woman."  
  
"Enough Mia. You're gonna make me cry." Bella hands her a tissue. "Will you guys fix my hair?"  
  
"Of course." Mia managed to mumble in between sniffles.  
  
They curl her hair in ringlets. The sides they pull back into a clip.  
  
"There you go." Mia stands back and examines her work. "Perfect. Go meet you man. You're ready."

* * *

Jesse's POV  
  
She walks out of the hallway and down to the landing. I am floored. I have never seen someone so amazing and tonight she's gonna be with me. I watch her every movement as she comes down the stairs to me. "You are the most beautiful woman in the world." She blushes and looks down. I take her hand leading her out to the waiting limo.  
  
We drive to a restaurant where I have booked a private room for just the two of us. Well I didn't book it. Leon did. He took care of all the details. He was afraid I'd forget something. He looks out for me like big brothers should. Don't know where I'd be without him. I check my pocket one more time to be sure I haven't lost the little box that carries all my hopes and dreams.  
  
During dinner there is little conversation. I'm too nervous. Dessert comes and I know the time is right. I get out of my seat and kneel in front of her. I begin to speak the words that I have gone over in my head a thousand times, "Isabella, I've loved you since the day we first met. I gave my heart to you that night and I never wanted it back. It killed me to let you go off to college knowing it was best. But I won't say that I was upset that you quit and came back to me. I don't ever want you to leave me again." I pull the box from my pocket and open it revealing the ring I hope she will accept. "I want to grow old with you. Will you marry me?" Time stands still while I wait for her answer. Please don't say no. Please. I can't take it if she says no.  
  
"Oh God Jesse. Yes. I would love to be your wife."  
  
I don't think I'm breathing. Did she just say yes? I'm marrying the woman I love. Yes. "I love you baby."  
  
"I love you too Jesse."

* * *

Bella's POV  
  
"I love you too Jesse."  
  
I'm engaged. He pulled it off without me even suspecting what he was up to. I'm trying to figure out when he had time to set this night up and pick out the ring. We've been together every minute of every day. "What kind of wedding do you want Jess?"  
  
"I want what makes you happy."  
  
"Typical male fiancée answer. How about a small wedding in a church with just a few friends and family? Wait I'm a Toretto that will never happen. How about a big church wedding and then a rowdy reception complete with races?"  
  
"You are a Toretto. Even on your wedding day you want to be at the races."  
  
"Racing's in my blood can't help that. I wanna get married soon though."  
  
"How soon is soon?"  
  
"As soon as we can get a church. What do you think?"  
  
"The sooner the better, but this wasn't my only surprise for the night. Are you ready to see the other surprise?"  
  
"There's more?"  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
He gets me back into the limo and puts a blindfold over my eyes. "No peaking." He warns. I hate suspense and he knows it. The anticipation is almost too much for me to handle. The ride is short thankfully. Jess helps me out of the limo and guides my steps to the surprise.  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
"Yes. Yes. Don't keep me waiting."  
  
"Alright. One two three."  
  
On three he lifts my blindfold and I find myself standing in front of the little white house across the street from ours. "Ok not funny where's the surprise?"  
  
"You're looking at it." Jess drops a set of key in my hands. "This is ours now. You, Aria and me have our first home." 


	27. The Dress

A/N: Changing the tense cause it's easier to read and right in past tense.

Chapter 27

Mia's POV

"I am not wearing a dress."

I watched as Bella stormed out of the bridal shop. She had to be the most stubborn, spoiled brat I'd ever met. God, why did I even try with her? I could've been at home studying for my finals, but no instead I was standing there looking stupid in the middle of the bridal store. Time to get her back. I walked outside and grabbed her by the hair because I was tired of the temper tantrum she was throwing. "You listen and you listen good. Isabella Olivia Toretto, our mother demanded on her deathbed that her daughters be married in a proper manner. She knew that someday you would pull this shit. Now buck up, put a smile on that face, and get inside. This is supposed to be a bonding experience between us sisters." Just as I finished my speech to Bella, Letty pulled up.

"How we doing this chicas?"

"So you had to call in reinforcements, Bell?" I can't believe she'd do that to me. "Whatever. Just go show up at your wedding in greasy overalls for all I care."

Letty pulled her sunglasses down slightly and peered over the lenses, "Who said I was here to help her. She's gonna get her ass inside and pick out the sexiest dress in the joint."

Bella put her hands on her hips in a sign of defiance, "The hell I am."

Letty stepped up to her, "Don't go there."

"Damn it." Bella spat out and backed off. She hung her head low in defeat and headed back into the shop.

The saleswoman greeted us again. Bella faked a small smile and followed the woman to the back to get on a strapless bustier and the heels I had brought for her. Meanwhile, Letty and I grabbed off the rack ten dresses we thought Bell would look perfect in. Another saleswoman brought a rolling rack for the dresses. She took the rack in the back for Bell to start trying on.

"Ah hell no." We heard Bella yell from the back. It sounded like she was unhappy with our selections, but that was the exact reaction we were looking for. We waited patiently for her to appear in the first dress. Bell stepped out of the dressing room with a frown on her face wearing a white gown with puffy sleeves. Letty and I shook our heads in disapproval. That brought a smile to Bella's face and she raced back to the dressing room to remove the hideous thing.

The next hour went along in the same manner. Bella would try on a dress and the three of us would vote it down. We were down to the final dress and none of us thought we'd find the right one. She went back into the dressing room. As she walked back out something was different about her. There was a glow to her skin. At last we had found a dress that even Bell couldn't say no to.

* * *

Letty's POV

Damn girl looked so beautiful. Made me start to think about maybe a wedding of my own, well not for too long. Not ready to give up my freedom so soon. I was exhausted from the shopping trip with the girls. After Bella found her dress I took off to spend sometime with Dom.

I found him at our beach staring at the ocean. Dom was so deep in thought he didn't notice me until I put my arms around his neck. "Wanna take me home and give me a massage?"

"You feeling tense?" He growled in his deep voice as he pulled he down into his arms.

"After a girls' day with your sisters? Yeah."

"What you didn't have any fun?" He rubbed his chin along the nape of neck.

"It's just not my thing. You know that."

"Yeah I know you well. Let's go home so I can give you that massage."


End file.
